Mr Brightside
by L. Black Lupin
Summary: Mr. Brightside Songfic - Só lendo para conferir


_Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling - com exceção de Sarah, e a música ao The Killers, somente a história é minha._

* * *

**Mr. Brightside**

**I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all**

Nunca imaginei que fosse chegar a esse ponto, nunca pareceu ser tão real em minha vida, uma vez que ela veio até mim, lembro-me bem da ocasião, estávamos sozinhos na Sala Precisa.

Lily dançava sozinha sob a luz fraca da sala, com uma taça de champanhe às mãos, já eu, somente observava atônito os longos cabelos ruivos moverem-se graciosamente às suas costas, ao ritmo de uma valsa que eu gostaria de participar.

"Lily, tem certeza de que está bem?" perguntei impedindo-a de cair, segurando firme em suas costas nuas "Não seria melhor, parar de beber... E esperar James?" eu havia me oferecido para acompanhá-la enquanto James não chegava.

Ela virou-se para mim com um sorriso alegre, quase um sorriso infantil. Dispensando minha ajuda, ergueu-se sozinha, embora tenha falhado, caindo mais uma vez, agora, sob meus braços. A ruiva aproximou a face perigosamente à minha, estremeci, sentindo os pelos arrepiarem em minha nuca.

**It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss**

Senti os lábios macios dela tocarem os meus suavemente, embora nunca houvesse sequer admitido, era bem verdade que eu talvez esperasse por esse momento há um bom tempo. Pois eu sabia que ela era uma das poucas a saber do meu "probleminha peludo", - como James o chama – e não se importar nem um pouco com isso, Lily é uma das pessoas mais doces e generosas que eu já havia conhecido.

Aproveitei nossa sintonia, por um breve momento, pois logo terminou quando a menina se afastou, com o mesmo sorriso infantil de outrora, era óbvio que já estava bêbada – e eu tinha a consciência de que nosso beijo só acontecera justamente por isso.

**Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag**

Vi a porta materializar-se e rapidamente corri para me esconder em um armário. Ele apareceu, com um bonito terno - comprado durante uma visita à Hogsmeade – e com os cabelos bagunçados de sempre.

Espiando por uma pequena fresta, assisti Lily abraçá-lo calorosamente, e confesso que senti inveja, pela primeira vez, do meu melhor amigo. Nunca havia me importado quando via James com mais uma tentativa frustrada de tentar convidá-la para sair, mas desde que eles começaram a namorar... Bem, é totalmente diferente.

A ruiva deitou-se na cama recém materializada, esperando por ele. Nunca havia desejado tanto estar no lugar dele.

**Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
****And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go**

Enojado, vi James deitar-se a seu lado e beijá-la, a meus olhos, de um modo obsceno. Não queria mais assistir a tudo aquilo, contudo meus olhos pareciam querer desrespeitar o comando de meu cérebro, e fui obrigado a observar tudo o que os dois faziam.

Quando ele começou a tirar seu vestido, entre beijos e amassos, eu fui tomado por uma fúria tão grande, que quase perdi minha cabeça e joguei-me para cima dele, controlando-me apenas no último momento.

**'Cause ****I just can't look it's killing me  
And taking control**

**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside**

Sempre fui muito ciumento e possessivo, características que gosto de pensar serem lupinas. Mas Lily não era de fato uma "propriedade" minha, ela pertence a James, e ele à ela, pelo menos isso era o que eu estava utilizando para tentar me consolar.

Um pouco mais calmo, percebi que meu momento de fúria passou, talvez não fosse necessário tanto ciúme, ela só mais uma garota, e é a namorada do meu melhor amigo, aliás, existem tantas garotas nesse castelo, para que manter minhas atenções justo na mais inalcançável?

**I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all**

Tive uma repentina vontade de rir, como fui tolo, foi somente um beijo, não quer dizer que realmente aconteceu algo entre nós.

Não que eu não tivesse querido, acrescentei mentalmente.

**It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss**

Cansado de ter de assistir tudo aquilo, ainda mais agora em que ouvia e assistia ao que sinceramente sequer queria estar presenciando, decidi por dormir ali mesmo e esperar até amanhecer para poder realmente dar o fora, o mais depressa possível.

Pensei em Sirius e Peter, será que sabiam onde eu estava? O que eu deveria dizer a eles quando voltasse? Seria bem interessante eu chegar até eles e responder que fiquei assistindo Lily e James na Sala Precisa.

Não haveria jeito, embora odeie a ideia, teria de mentir a eles, não sei o que contaria, porém qualquer coisa serve, contanto que eles não desconfiem de onde eu realmente estava.

**Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag**

Com sono, fui obrigado a encostar-me em um velho casaco que devia estar ali há muito, a julgar pela enorme quantidade de pó que havia. Sorte a minha que não sou alérgico, afinal, o que James não pensaria ao me ver escondido em um armário bem quando estão... Deixa para lá, não quero pensar nisso.

Será que ser otimista vale esse preço todo? Pode haver inúmeras garotas em Hogwarts, mas e se Lily for a única?

Tentei tirar esse pensamento infantil e egoísta de minha cabeça e tentei dormir, imaginando ir para um lugar qualquer, onde não houvessem tais problemas.

**Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest**  
**Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go**

Não tive uma noite muito agradável, devo admitir. É bem difícil dormir quando se está encostado na parede de um armário, tendo somente como travesseiro um casaco.

Quando acordei, percebi que devia ser umas cinco horas da manhã. Abri aos pouquinhos o armário, e constatei aliviado que ambos dormiam pesadamente, torcendo para não me denunciar, me arrastei pelo chão de madeira da sala até a porta.

Suspirei ao ver suas roupas jogadas ao chão, mas não tive muito tempo para pensar nisso, James estava se mexendo, aposto que devo ter feito algum barulho suficientemente bom para acordá-lo, pensei automaticamente. Felizmente, ele virou-se para o lado e voltou a dormir.

Passei pela porta arfando, sentindo-me horrível por ter ficado a noite inteira lá, e se alguém descobrisse?

Não querendo pensar nisso, me afastei o mais depressa que pude do sétimo andar, pois não poderia sequer voltar ao meu dormitório, afinal, o que diria a Peter ou Sirius? Embora tenha anotado mentalmente em pensar algo para dizer, não tive muito tempo para pôr isto em prática.

Um pouco abatido, andei normalmente pelos corredores, passando por inúmeras portas, até chegar no que eu imagino ter sido o terceiro andar.

**'Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control**

**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside**

"Oi Remus!" ouvi uma voz feminina que tinha certeza que conhecia, porém não me recordava muito bem "O que faz aqui? Ronda noturna?"

Virei-me para ver quem falava comigo, era Sarah Collins, da Corvinal, monitora-chefe, e por vezes minha parceira em trabalhos de Transfiguração, uma menina inteligente e muito bonita, e claro, ela sabia que eu não estava de ronda.

"É... Não exatamente Sarah... Só fiquei sem sono e resolvi dar uma volta por aí, você sabe..." menti, sentindo minha face arder loucamente "E você? Creio que hoje seria a ronda da Lufa-Lufa, não?" perguntei querendo mudar o rumo da conversa, pois ela não se convencera da minha resposta.

"Na verdade, quando estava indo para o campo de quadribol a pedido do professor Flitwick, encontrei seu amigo Black me dizendo para vir te encontrar aqui, ele contou que talvez você precisasse de ajuda." murmurou sem graça "Mas acho que ele mentiu, está claro que você está bem, o que é bom, pois ele me deixou preocupada." Sarah sorriu "Bom, acho que posso ir, até mais Remus." ela virou-se e caminhou em direção à Grande Escadaria.

Então Sirius sabia? Quero dizer... Ele sabia exatamente onde eu estava, e mandou Sarah? Isso quer dizer que ele sabia onde eu passei a noite toda...

Ao ver a morena se afastando, saí de meu transe, e sem pensar, segurei seu braço. A garota virou-se surpresa para mim, porém não teve tempo de reagir, pois logo tomei-a em um beijo, antes que pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa.

Nunca me senti tão bem em toda minha vida, acho que Sirius tinha razão, odeio admitir, mas ele sempre tem razão... Podia ter acreditado logo quando ele me disse que o que eu estava sentindo por Lily era nada mais, nada menos que amor fraternal.

Acho que não há nenhum mal em ser otimista...

Aliás, quem é Lily mesmo?

**I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never...**

* * *

N/A: Primeira songfic, a tradução vai logo abaixo

Ah sim, comentem, comentem, se gostaram, não gostaram, críticas...

**Sr. Otimista**

**  
Eu estou saindo de minha gaiola  
E estou indo muito bem  
Devo estar triste  
Porque eu quero tudo isto **

**Isto começou com um beijo  
Como foi terminar assim?  
Foi só um beijo  
Foi só um beijo**

**Agora eu estou dormindo  
E ela está chamando um táxi  
Enquanto ele está fumando  
E ela está dando uma tragada**

**Agora eles vão para cama  
E meu estômago está doendo  
E esta tudo em minha cabeça  
Mas ela está tocando o peito dele  
Agora, ele tira o seu vestido  
Agora, me deixe ir **

**Eu não posso olhar, isto está me matando  
E tomando o controle**

**Ciúme  
Transformando santos em oceanos  
Nadando por doentes canções de ninar  
Sufocando em seus álibis  
Mas é apenas o preço que eu pago  
Destino está me chamando  
Abra meus olhos ansiosos  
Porque eu sou o **

**Eu nunca...  
Eu nunca...  
Eu nunca...  
Eu nunca...**


End file.
